


What Happens in Vegas

by kissmakki



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bachelor Party, M/M, No Jack/Haley, Non-Genuis Reid, Stripper Reid, This is dirty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmakki/pseuds/kissmakki
Summary: In which Reid is a hired dancer and Hotch gets in a little over his head.





	What Happens in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Criminal Minds fic oh boy! If anything seems out of character I'm sorry but also it's a super alternate timeline so it might be a little expected? Anyway, enjoy! xx

What happened to Spencer Reid in his hometown of Las Vegas stayed there. Or at least, that’s how it usually worked.

Spencer had grown up there, left for college, and then returned to work out his adult life. He carried out an office job for most of the day, but there was another side to him that no one else knew about. The way he really supported himself after a long day at a desk was unusual, to say the least, and certainly not something to be expected. Spencer loved to entertain. 

He worked nights as a freelance dancer, attending parties and performing for audiences of mostly women. Spencer wouldn’t say that he was popular by any means, but he was pretty and he knew it. He was thin as a rail but toned and graceful, knowing his way around a few buttons and the occasional pole. When he was called to parties of men he was usually a little more nervous, but enjoyed the attention. It wasn’t that he was afraid of getting hurt, but more aware of the eyes watching him. Spencer was sure that he liked men, but it never messed up a performance, and he never broke his one rule; not to go home with someone. He’d admit to himself that he wanted to a few times, and even got offers, but knew that it was much too dangerous for him. And by day once again he’d pull on a tie and return to his regular, menial self.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During his lunch break at the office, Spencer’s phone pinged. He was eating alone on a bench, so he pulled it out and read the text. Another work offer. 

‘Got your number from a friend, feel like working a bachelor party on Friday?’

This was usually how it went, and he was happy for nearly any job, so he sent back a confirmation and asked for an address and hotel room number. Today was Wednesday and he had plenty of time to prepare. As Spencer walked back up the steps into his office he turned off the phone, wondering why he suddenly felt a little nervous. He never did, so something was different. But as soon as he got back to his desk, Spencer forgot about the message and got to work.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“See you later, Reid!”

Spencer waved a goodbye at his coworker, tired and ready to get home. It was already Friday, and he was regretting his agreement to work tonight. He told himself that he’d made an agreement, though, and had to pull through. Plus, the guy had offered to pay him much higher than the usual rate, and factoring in tips he was pretty happy.

He got home, took a shower and changed, taking his time. He sighed as he looked in the mirror and glanced over his features, hair styled and looking good in a form-fitting burgundy button up and tight jeans. Still with a few hours to spare, he sat down with a cup of tea and read until it was time to go. He checked his watch and stood, remembering to lock the door behind him as he left the apartment.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer caught a cab to the address he was given, hearing telltale sounds of a party as soon as he reached the right floor. He ran a hand through his hair and strode up to the room, smiling as he knocked on the door.

A handsome brunette answered, and Spencer nearly fell back. The man’s jaw was sculpted beautifully and he had piercing, hawk-like eyes. His features were devilishly sharp, and he raised a questioning eyebrow until Spencer was able to find his voice.

“Are.. Are you Derek Morgan?” He appeared composed, but was afraid his speech would give him away.

The man laughed, shaking his head with a smile Spencer sensed was rare.

“Nope, but he’s inside. Come on in.” He stepped aside and waved Spencer in, shouting at a man across the room who, apparently, was Derek. “Looks like you have a visitor!”

Derek stood, a little confused until a shout came from a man against the wall.

“Are you the stripper Hotch hired?!” 

The men laughed but Spencer nodded, finding his cool as he looked back at the expression on his greeter’s face. By his smirk, he guessed that the brunette, Hotch, was the one who’d given him this offer earlier in the week. 

“Sure am.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer was working in no time. He found out just by listening that Derek was getting married on Sunday, so his friends had decided to drag him to Vegas for his last “free” weekend. He was totally straight, so of course they’d had to hire a male stripper. Perfect.

Little did they know that Reid was in his element, swaying his hips to the beat of an old pop song the men had picked and really getting into it. He’d laid down his ‘no touching’ rule and the men were mostly respectful, just hollering and laughing at the expressions on Derek’s face. 

When Spencer really began to tease, he relaxed and knew he had the crowd. Ever so slowly unbuttoning his shirt, he took Derek’s hands and put them over his own to speed up the work. Derek laughed under his breath, playing along while the music drummed behind them. 

“Slow down there, pretty boy..” Derek smirked, sliding his hands up Spencer’s chest and winking at someone standing behind him. “I think Hotch might be enjoying this a little bit more than me.”

Reid had noticed the brunette’s dark eyes on him earlier, and decided to try and tease him a little. 

“Oh, yeah? I’ve noticed he’s been paying attention more than anyone.” He looked back to smile at the man, turning gracefully and sidling up to him. “What’s your name, hm? It can’t really be ‘Hotch’, can it?”

The brunette smirked, though Spencer could sense that he was nervous. “Aaron.”

“Nice to meet you..” Spencer smiled innocently, leaning up and popping a few buttons on his collar. He whispered softly, ghosting breath along Aaron’s neck. “I’m Spencer.”

He felt Hotch tense up under his fingertips as the group cheered him on, and though Reid felt a little bad for the guy, he still wanted to play with him. 

“So you’re the one that hired me, hm? Was it really all for Derek over there?” He raised an eyebrow, tilting his head back toward Morgan. “Or did you just use that to get me for yourself?” 

He didn’t give Aaron a chance to answer, slipping away as his bloodred button-up fell from his shoulders to the floor. The guys all laughed, a few delivering light hits to Hotch’s shoulder in appreciation and fuelling Spencer even further. All he could focus on, though, was the dancer walking away from him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bachelor party continued on through the night, Spencer gradually losing pieces of clothing until he was left in a pair of tight black briefs and hovering over Derek’s lap.

“Well, boys, I think it’s about time I go.” He stood up with a sly look, stretching a little and scanning the room. Most of the men were gone back to their rooms by now, but there were enough that Reid didn’t feel too alone. Gaze landing on Hotch, he delivered a wink and committed his name to memory while he could. 

The guys left helped him pick up his clothes and he lazily pulled on his pants, only sliding his shirt back onto his shoulders. Everyone had left by now except Aaron and Derek, and Spencer waited patiently while they got his payment together. The money was handed over and he turned to leave, stopping at the door when Hotch decided to call his name. 

“Let me walk you to your car?” He offered, sounding more sheepish than he appeared. Spencer shrugged, smiling as he held open the door. 

“Sure thing, Captain.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer buttoned his shirt as they took the elevator, getting a few weird looks from the few people getting on and off. He didn’t seem to mind, but could sense that Aaron was bothered. 

“Why so annoyed?” He leaned back on the wall next to Hotch, looking up at him through his lashes with a smile. “Don’t want anyone else to look at me?”

Aaron shook his head, walking quickly as they reached the lobby. Spencer kept up with him easily, relaxed. “I thought you said you’d walk me out, no need to rush it.” He wouldn’t admit it, but he wanted to spend a little more time with the man before he never got to see him again.

“I’m just wondering how someone like you ends up in this job, I guess.” Hotch relented with a sigh, embarrassed to ask.

“Someone like me?” Reid laughed quietly, knowing that he wasn’t trying to be rude. He spoke as he attempted to smooth his shirt down. “Did you ever consider that I like this? I have a regular day job, you know.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cab pulled up to the sidewalk and Spencer took a step forward before changing his mind, breaking a rule, and turning to give the man a gentle kiss. 

“Nice meeting you, Aaron.”

He stepped into the car and drove off out of the heart of the city, leaving Aaron Hotchner awestruck.


End file.
